


Beauty is a word created for you

by GivemeanID



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Marriage Hunt, Badass Omega, Bondage, Can be read as crack, Enthousiastic Consent, Ermit!Tobirama, Intersex Male Omegas, Multi, Omega Tobirama, Oral Sex, Orgy, Teasing, The Uchiha taking various bodies of water to the face, Tobi is a slut for knowledge, quite litterally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID
Summary: The omega was the most beautiful being Madara had ever seen. He wanted him like he wanted air.He wasn't expecting the lake to the face, to be honest.***********Basically, Tobi sexes the Uchiha to get into their library. That's is, that's the whole story.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Clan
Comments: 24
Kudos: 302





	Beauty is a word created for you

**Author's Note:**

> I had a rough week (month...) and I need to write stupid things to feel better.
> 
> For the background story, I like to think that Tobi's mother was the ninja equivalent of a witch in the wood. One day, she sleeps with Butsuma (because why not?) gets pregnant and goes "Hmmmm.... Imma keep it." Then poof, baby Tobi, who is brought up by his witchy mother, and becomes kind of a witch himself (I like to think that there are a lot of ways to use chakra and sorcery is one of them). He doesn't care about the Senju/Uchiha feud and doesn't know he has brothers.
> 
> And then he meets our favorite trashfires and it escalates from here ^^

Madara and Izuna were bridehunting.

Izuna had just reached the right age and they had decided it was time. Tajima had wished them good luck, beaming. Madara was suspecting their father to be relieved to see them leave, because they wouldn't be able to wreck havoc in the compound while they were away kidnap... courting a poor fuck... a suitable bride. Madara considered it was absolutely unfair. Seriously, you set the compound on fire ONE time and they never let you forget it.

They had packed for a long trip and had been walking for four days now. They wouldn't satisfy themselves with the first omega they would come upon. No. Their bride (because there was no way they wouldn't share) had to be beautiful, polite, demure, and a long list of other adjectives describing what was supposed to be the perfect omega. Hikaku liked to joke about their standards being too high, but he wouldn't laugh anymore when they would come back with their spouse.

Bridehunting had been established a long time ago, when consanguinity had made ravages in the Uchiha line. You couldn't keep a line healthy by marrying between cousins. New blood was needed. Hence the bridehunting. The Senju were calling them barbarians, but the Uchiha were seeing themselves as logical.

So Madara and Izuna had been walking for four days now and they still hadn't met anybody, whether omega or alpha. Izuna was starting to complain when Madara suddenly sensed something. It was chakra, cool and deep like a lake. And also fucking powerful. Madara raised a brow. He never sensed such a chakra before and he wondered what it (and the probable warrior attached to it, because let's face it, you didn't became so powerful by doing nothing) was doing alone in the middle of the forest. He signaled it to Izuna and they bifurcated in its direction.

After half an hour trudging through the forest, they reached a large clearing, and the chakra they were so curious about. As well as the person attached to it.

The two alphas promptly proceeded to swallow their tongues in surprise.

At the other end of the clearing, there was an omega. The most beautiful omega they had ever seen. Tall, lean, with powerful muscles rolling like steel ropes under snow white skin. He had an angular face with full red lips, wine red eyes and three red tatoo lines, on his cheeks and his chin, crowned by long silver white hair. He was wearing loose black pants and a large shirt of an indefinite color that he was using as a basket to gather the herbs and mushroom he was picking. He was looking at them with a blasé expression, his mouth set in a thin line, not surprised at all to see them hurtling in the clearing.

Madara and Izuna, still shocked, looked at the stunning omega, then at each other, and they nodded. This one. This one was perfect. They would have this one and no other. Putting one a seducer face, they approached, walking like conquerors.

However, the moment the omega opened his mouth, the charm was broken.

\- The fuck are you ? he growled.

The Uchiha stopped dead in their tracks. They didn't think an omega could swear. Actually, they were pretty sure omegas were genetically conditionned to be unable to swear. They get a grip on themselves quickly.

\- Your future husbands, Izuna quipped, waggling his eyebrows.

The omega started laughing. Not a cute giggle like Madara was used to hear. A roaring laughter which would have had its place on a battlefield. The omega beat him to the spot as he was about to talk.

\- Come back when you'll look like a real alpha and not a drenched weasel, boy, he snarled and turned on his heels, stalking away.

Izuna made an offended grimace. It was probably the first time anybody had ever spoken to him that way.

\- We didn't say you could leave, Madara growled, low, injecting as much authority as he could muster in his voice.  
\- Oh really ? the omega sneered offhandedly.  
\- Yes. You're coming back with us. If you refuse, we'll run you down and tie you up and take us back back with us...  
\- Oh, sweetie... I'd like to see you try.

His lips quirked up, baring his teeth in a parody of a smile, and before Madara or Izuna could do anything, a monstrous wave had materialized out of thin air and sweeped them off their feet. Whan they finally managed to extract themselve from the roaring water (and to distinguish up from down), the omega was gone without a trace, their clothes and their backpacks utterly ruined. Heart heavy with shame (and something else they couldn't really name) they decided to go back to the Uchiha compound to restock.

Then they would come back and show that omega who was boss.

************

Unsurprisingly, it didn't go as they thought it would. First, because Hikaku, upon seeing them come back looking like they had lost a fight with the ocean, decided to extract the whole story out of them. And succeeded (Izuna was unable to keep a secret to save his life). He then proceeded to laugh his head off, rounding up the whole compound in less than five minutes, the Uchiha being as avid for gossip and drama as the Nara were for sleep.

This was how the whole compound learned that they got their asses handed to them by an omega. Drapped in their nonexistant dignity, they went to restock. However, when they went to leave again, they were welcomed at the gate with Hikaku and at least half of the alpha old enough to go bridehunting in full travel gear.

\- What are you doing ? Madara growled.  
\- Well, Hikaku smirked, there is a beautiful omega with quite a temper somewhere, and we decided we might as well try to get him.  
\- Back off, Izuna snarled, we called dibs !  
\- Maybe, but you didn't catch him, so he's fair game !

As the youngsters were puffing up in front of the gates, Tajima and his brother, Takahiro, were drinking tea on the Head House engawa, contemplating their younger clanmen behaving like idiots.

\- Hey, brother, Takahiro snarked, I bet a thousand ryos this is gonna end like the Moon Debacle from the legend.

Tajima sighed and downed his tea.

************

Tobirama was busy preserving the diffenrent herbs of his daily harvest when he felt a litteral army making its way toward his lair. Scowling, he concentrated. And yes, the two idiots from ten days ago were here, leading the way. Tobirama closed his eyes and counted to ten to calm himself. Really, what these asshats didn't understand last time ? The tidal wave to the face was quite clear, no ?

Apparently not.

Rolling his eyes, the young omega got out of his little house, making sure to activate the sigyls to make it invisible. Then he determinately walked to where the alphas were.

Maybe he needed to be clearer.

************

Madara sensed the omega's cool and deep chakra appear out of nowhere. Exited, he signaled it to Izuna. The others got the message too, but the two brothers would just have to beat them to the spot and then they wouldn't be able to contest their claim. They ran a hundred steps in the omega's direction.

Then a lake was dropped on their heads.

************

Tobirama rubbed his hands together and went back to his preserves. Really, he couldn't be clearer than that. Now, he just had to wait for them to leave, if they were still alive.

************

They were still alive.

And they didn't leave !

They keep roaming his forest, searching for him, and it was starting to really anger Tobirama. Seriously, they weren't able to understand a refusal ?! He couldn't get out of his house without running in one of them. They were like cockroaches, refusing to die or leave and getting absolutely everywhere. Fortunately, they weren't working together, or he would have had a problem.

Time to boobytrap the entire forest.

Scowling, the young man got to work. These fuckers wouldn't know what hit them.

************

When they found Akira prisonner of what appeared to be an unknown seal, the Uchiha understood that their elusive prey was uping his game. He was probably tired of them being in his forest and had decided to use the big guns.

After all the water they took to the face in the last two weeks, they didn't think the white omega could get anymore dangerous. And yet... It took them an entire day to get Akira out of his prison and they weren't enthousiast to repeat the experience. Izuna got shocked by the seal so many times that in the end, Madara feared his hair would stay permanently up, making him look like a lightning stuck weasel.

The next time, it was a seal that doused them in pheromones, luring all the amorous squirrels of the forest their way. Getting it off was a fucking nightmare. The next seal triggered absolutely horrible urticaria, sending them into hysteria. Madara almost tore his own skin scratching it.

After that, they decided to stop taking things lightly and starting making strategies.

************

Tobirama understood he had only succeeded in making them unite to get him. He groaned. Inwardly, he couldn't help but be impressed by their stubbornness. Was he really that desirable ? Or were they just butthurt that they had been beaten by an omega ?

He sighed. Grabbing a book, he jumped on his bed and started reading, trying to get ideas to get rid of the Uchiha. He noted absentmindedly that he should refilled his library, he had already read all his books several times. A though came to his mind. The Uchiha had a reputation to be great blacksmiths and to accumulate all sorts of treasures, and books. He sat up on his bed, the gears turning in his head.

The start of a plan appeared in his mind. He just needed to know if the Uchiha were serious about their intentions.

************

Madara had to say that the white omega was a very worthy opponent. He was also a vicious fucker, like the Uchiha current situation demonstrated. They were all prisonner inside a seal prison, their chakra cut, unable to get out. The white omega was standing in front of them, on the other side of the barrier, just out of reach. He was so beautiful it was torture. Izuna jumped against the barrier and got shocked. The omega tilted his head on the side, a pensive look on his face.

\- Do you have a library ? he asked suddenly.  
\- What ?!

First real conversation they had and he was asking about their library ?!

\- Yes ? Hikaku answered, unsure.  
\- Is there a lot of books ?  
\- Yes. We've got books on every subjects !

The white man tapped his chin, pouting slightly. The Uchiha followed his movements, hungry.

\- Are you serious about getting me ?  
\- Are you kidding us ?! Of course we are serious ! You're litterally the most powerful and beautiful omega we ever met ! Of course we want you !

************

Tobirama bit his lower lips, feeling a telltale heat between his legs. Oh yes, now he wanted ! A horde of lovers and a gigantic library ? Sign him the fuck up !

\- Let's make a deal, he said.  
\- What ?!!  
\- I'm letting you out of here, letting you catch me, and in exchange, I want unrestricted access to your library.

The Uchiha's eyes widened. They looked at each other, shrugged and nodded frantically. Tobirama smiled widely. He approached, and quickly modified a sigyl on the barrier. It glowed. Tobirama took a step back, grinning, then started taking his pants off. He heard a series of hiccups. He let the garment fall on the ground and he took off his shirt, standing naked in front of the bunch of panting alphas. With a big smile, he rubbed his shirt against his neck, then between his legs, feeling the slick coat the fabric. One of the alpha, the wide one with a lot of hair, choked on his tongue. Tobirama threw his shirt to the Uchiha.

\- The barrier will disappear in twenty minutes, he said, starting to leave.  
\- Wait ! You said you would let us catch you !  
\- Indeed. But I never said I would make it easy.

He took a step before turning to them again.

\- I'm Tobirama, by the way.

With that said, he bolted and disappeared in the night.

Tobirama ran to his house, naked, the chilly air of the night caressing his skin, a scathing warmth humming in his veins. It was not heat, not really, it was more expectative. He dug a long, translucid red silk veil from a clothe chest, and wrapped it around himself. The veil was his mother's and she had used it to go dance in the forest during full moons. Or to lure lovers into her bed. He then activated the sigyl on his door, and his house decreased till it was the size of a pine cone. He then stored it in the seal on his wrist.

Then he ran.

************

The twenty minutes were the longest of Madara's life. The Uchiha alphas were boiling inside of their prison, drooling and panting. The shirt in front of them was exhaling a heavenly scent that was sending them in a frenzy. Finally, the barrier broke and they rushed forward. Madara caught the shirt and inhaled a lungfull of that scent. His knot swelled and his blood boiled. They were gonna catch that fucker and make him scream.

It took them two minutes to find the omega. He was not even trying to hide, dance through the woods, clad in only a translucent red silk veil. Madara felt his mouth go dry. They accelerated, but so did he, laughing, taunting them. The Uchiha roared and the white omega bolted.

They ran for what felt like hours before the omega's rythm faltered. And finally, finally they caught him. Madara's strong arms clamped on the white man's waist and they rolled on the ground. Tobirama was breathless and grinning. Madara, growling, straightened up and tore the red veil off the man's body. Then he caught the omega by the waist and hauled him up. The other alphas surrounded them, moaning. Izuna grabbed the veil and used it to tie the white man's arms behind his back. He added a loop around his chest, under the pectorals, and squeezed, effectively cutting the omega's breath. He laughed.

\- Ooooh, someone's a sore looser, it seems...  
\- You're the one who's going to be sore, Madara snarled.  
\- Hahaha !! What are you waiting for then ?

Bristling, Madara rolled the man on his back, spread his legs and dove between them, lapping at the wet cunt. The omega convulsed, mewling and laughing, breathless. Madara voraciously ate him out till he came, his vision whiting out. But Madara didn't stop. Tobirama growled and clamped his legs around Madara's head, to make him stop. Madara's eyes bulged when the muscles rippled against his head, a silent warning that the omega could crush his legs between his thights if he ever wanted to.

Fortunately, the other alphas caught the powerful thights and spread them. Tobirama was so strong they had to be three on each thights to keep them spread. The man roared, his abdominal muscles rippled as he tried to buck them off. Izuna keened, the show of pure strength setting his blood on fire. But Madara caught his hips and pinned them on the ground, before resuming his work.

Five orgasms later, Tobirama was laying lax on the ground, his skin shining with a thin film of sweat, his eyes fluttering everywhere, his chest heaving. He was covered in cum, his own, and the cum of the Uchiha, who had been unable to contain themselves. Madara straightened up, his mouth shiny with slick, his cock rock hard.

\- Not so snarky now, huh ?

The omega laughed and lifted his head to look at Madara.

\- Are you using your tongue because it's bigger than your cock ? he growled, playful.

Izuna wheezed, like Hikaku, and a lot of other alphas. Madara bristled, furious.

\- Say that again !  
\- Your tongue is bigger than your cock !

Snarling, Madara grabbed the omega by the hips and imapled him on his cock. Tobirama howled, head bent backward, mouth wide open. Then despite his bound and exhausted state, he snapped back into fighting position, smirking, clamed his legs on Madara's waist and rolled him on his back with a twist of his hips. He started fucking himself on Madara, his face contorted into a grimace of extasy. The other alphas were touching him, their hands caressing his hips, his legs, his belly, his back, jerking his cock, pinching his nipples. Tobirama let them do it, but when Madara tried to straighten up, he clamped his inner walls on him, and made his inner muscles play on the alpha's cock, who choked.

\- Stay where you are stallion, he growled, I'm taking the lead.

Then he turned to Izuna, whe blushed all the way to his hairline, and shot him a look of pure lust.

\- What are you waiting for, weasel ? he growled lowly, arching his back to display his ass.

Izuna pounced.

************

Tajima and Takahiro were drinking tea on the engawa when Madara and a little troop of Uchiha alphas entered the compound. They were bruised, their clothes were in tatters, and they were exchanging playful quips with a beautiful omega riding on Madara's back.

\- The Moon Debacle, Takahiro snickered.

Tajima facepalmed.

\- And now, the omega bellowed, to the library !  
\- You can't walk, Madara groaned.  
\- I don't care ! Onward, steed !  
\- I am not a horse !  
\- Are you sure ? You do share some traits with a horse, after all.

Madara spluttered, red as a tomato. Tajima sighed when the omega grabbed Madara's bangs to try to direct him like a horse. The other alphas were laughing their ass off.

\- In six months, he'll have taken over the clan, Takahiro smiled, apparently finding his nephews' situation hilarious.  
\- Six months ? You're optimistic. I say three, Tajima countered.

At least, maybe that omega would be able to keep his sons in check.

**Author's Note:**

> * Dumps the pile of filth on your feet and leave, whistling *
> 
> OMAKE:
> 
> Tobirama : * in the library, surrounded by piles of books, panting, face flushed *
> 
> Madara&co : * pouting * This is unfair, he takes more pleasure with books than with us !


End file.
